Edilio Escobar
Dilly Dilly Deely-O Officer Amigo |power =None |bars = |age =14-15 19 |parents = |siblings =Alvaro |romance =Roger (boyfriend) |fate =Alive |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster }} Edilio Escobar is a main character in the Gone Series, appearing in all the books of the first season. Description Edilio is a short Honduran boy with a round face and a black crew cut. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Edilio was originally from Honduras, until he moved to Perdido Beach as an immigrant. People also continually make fun of him and confuse him for being Mexican. When the FAYZ began, he was the only person to step up and help Sam save a little girl in a burning house. He is a strong character and a trusted friend. Edilio tells Sam, Quinn and Astrid that his mother works at Clifftop Hotel, in housekeeping, and his older brother is in the army and deployed in Afghanistan. Edilio's father is a farmhand. Edilio also has two younger siblings but they were sick when the FAYZ occurred so his mother kept them home. The Escobar family live in a trailer about two miles from Clifftop and the family drive "an old beater." ;Gone He is introduced as a character that Sam found "potentially interesting." Edilio and Sam become close friends and allies, while Quinn begins to feel left out of his and Sam's original friendship. ;Hunger Edilio is a part of the temporary town council. He is also appointed the sheriff of Perdido Beach. He tries to take some kids to pick artichokes, but narrowly escapes the zekes. During the Battle of the Mineshaft, he is shot and fatally injured by Lana, who is being controlled by the Gaiaphage. After Lana is freed from its influence, she heals him and he is saved. He is seen at the end of the book painting over the Human Crew tags that were spread around town. ;Lies When the fires appear in town, he helps saving people. Afterwards, he faints in Astrid's office from exhaustion. When he wakes up, he starts crying and reveals that he doesn't want to dig the graves for the dead kids anymore. When Nerezza and Drake attack, he tries to stop — or at least delay — Drake, but is choked by Drake's whip arm and left unconscious on the beach. After Astrid steps down as head of the council, Edilio takes charge instead, proving himself to be a good leader. ;Plague During the course of Plague, Edilio often states how he never wanted to be a mayor, and how Astrid had Sam put the job upon him when he found the pressure of being leader too great. He finds Albert to be power hungry, and he becomes, in his own silent way, enraged, when he finds out that he had sent Sam, Dekka, Taylor, and Computer Jack out to find water. Not only did Albert not tell him how dangerously low the water supply has gotten, but also because Drake/Brittney had escaped, leaving Perdido Beach defenseless against them. He becomes dangerously sick, soon afterwards but manages to survive and the end of Plague, Edilio follows Sam to Lake Tramonto. ;Fear Edilio is living on a houseboat at Lake Tramonto. He is seen to be running things in Fear, even though Sam is officially the mayor. It is revealed in the later points of Fear that Edilio is gay and is in a romantic relationship with Roger. He takes over the running of the lake officially after Sam goes off to find Astrid, which later becomes permanent. ;Light Edilio helps organize the attempts to kill Gaia, which all fail. She almost kills him, but she spared him because she "thought he might be a mutant." Edilio survives the FAYZ, and goes back to living with his family in a trailer. They are in hiding, as they are worried about the immigration police finding them, especially with so many kids talking about Edilio as a leader. They are caught when pulled over by the police, who check their IDs and realize they are fake. But then one policeman recognises Edilio, and he ends up signing autographs instead. Edilio open's up about being gay to his mother. He also ends up with Roger after being hospitalized for several months. Relationships ;Sam Temple Edilio is close friends with Sam. Sam and Edilio were never originally friends, but the coming of the FAYZ bought them close. Edilio is loyal to Sam, although he does not always completely trust Sam's decisions. ;Quinn Gaither Quinn has a very confrontational attitude towards Edilio. Based on Edilio's appearance Quinn assumes that he is both Mexican and an illegal immigrant (Edilio's family is from Honduras), and makes some cruel remarks about this. Edilio, seemingly used to this kind of prejudice, keeps calm in response to Quinn's rudeness. Although Edilio has a peaceful nature, he appeared ready to defend himself if Quinn continued to bully him. Through Quinn's narrative, it is learned that Edilio's "cheerfulness," "competency" and "self sacrificing nature" are some reasons why Quinn despies him. Edilio's growing friendship with Sam begins to alienate Quinn from the group, causing Quinn to feel jealous of him. By Light, however, Quinn is past all of that and now respects Edilio. ;Roger In Fear, it is revealed Edilio is gay, and has started a relationship with Roger. He hid his relationship with Roger at first, so the rest of the kids with would trust/like him enough to let him help them. He didn't want the other kids to judge him for being gay, and also wanted to keep his personal life out of his duties to the lake community. It is presumed that Edilio and Roger had been together for at least a few months. In Light, Gaia burns half of their houseboat, killing Justin instantly. Roger escapes, but doesn't appear in time to go with Astrid, Dekka, and the others to Perdido Beach, so everyone assumes he is dead. Edilio is heartbroken, but stoically continues leading the kids into battle with Gaia. After the FAYZ wall comes down, Edilio goes back to living with his family and sees footage of Roger being rescued from the forest on TV. Roger is hospitalized due to starvation, trauma, and possibly serious injuries, but Edilio and Roger are later reunited. Notes *He is the one who digs graves for dead kids, up until the middle of ''L''ies *Edilio is an illegal immigrant. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Candidates for Revision Category:Main Characters Category:Town Council Category:Survivors